Snow White, Hetalia style
by ScarlettAngel2
Summary: The story of Snow White which we all know and love, now with the foul-mouthed Romano as the lead.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:  
Since I really like parodies, here's another one! This time Romano gets to play the role of a princess, let's see how it goes!**

**EDIT: I changed the lay-out so it matches my new style.**

xoxox

Chapter 1  
**In which Romano wears a dress.**

xoxox

"_Like hell I'm wearing a dress!"_

_"But you look so cute in it!"_

_"Don't you dare! No, don't come any closer! Chigiiiiiiiiiiiii!"_

xoxox

Once upon a time, there was a kingdom far, far away. This kingdom was ruled by a man named the Roman Empire. The Roman Empire had a beautiful daughter (son), and they were happy. But one day, the Roman Empire felt that his time was running out. So he decided to marry a person who could take care of his little Romano until the kid was old enough to rule the kingdom. That person was named Poland.

It was one year after the marriage of Rome and Poland. The Roman Empire had passed away, and Romano was left under the care of his new "mother". There was just one problem: the two didn't get along one single bit.

"Like, go clean your room!" Poland would say, sitting in his throne and giving himself a manicure.

"Don't wanna," Romano would reply.

At this, Poland let the guards take him up to his room. Romano however, did not want to go down without a fight. He picked up the tomato he was eating and threw it straight into Poland's face. He was already pissed enough about having to wear women's clothes, dammit! Poland let out a girly scream.

"Like, you totally ruined my new outfit! You're going to pay for this! No food for you tonight!" Poland whined.

"No way!" Romano shouted horrified.

Having to go without dinner was way worse than some stupid cleaning. The guards brought him to his room, where he threw himself on his bed, pouting.  
"Stupid bastard… When I'm king, I'll show him…"

Romano did not know a worse fate was awaiting him. While Romano was sulking, Poland had taken a bath, and after putting on a nice dress (from his secret collection), he entered a hidden room under the castle. There, Poland had stored away his most prized possession: a magic mirror, that could only tell the truth. Poland positioned himself in front of the mirror, one hand on his hip, and spoke the words: "Like, mirror, mirror on the wall, who is like, the most fabulous of them all?"

In the mirror, the visage of a woman became clear.  
"Good afternoon, master," Hungary spoke.

She re-adjusted her dress before she continued. "To answer your question: you look gorgeous darling! Nobody's more fabulous than you."

"Awww, thanks! You always know what to say!" Poland said, blushing at the compliments but beaming with self-confidence.

He and Hungary had a little chitchat about the sales in one of their favorite stores, before Poland sent her away and made his way back up the stairs. He was the most beautiful of the entire kingdom, and nobody could deny it! At least, not if they didn't want to be crushed under the weight of his country.

xoxox

While Poland was paying a visit to his mirror, Romano had snuck out of his room and was now heading towards the vegetable garden. There had to be some nice tomatoes over there! Romano whistled his "Delicious Tomato" song while kneeling down to look at the tomatoes. Ah, they were just perfect! Romano didn't notice that a stranger had stopped at the gates of the castle's gardens. He had heard someone whistle, and the sound had drawn him in. A man named Spain opened the gate and sneaked up to the unknowing Romano, who was happily picking his favorite fruit/vegetable. (Seriously though, has it been decided yet under which category it falls?)

Romano felt a presence behind him, and glanced over his shoulder.  
"What the hell are you doing here, you bastard!" he shrieked.

Spain jumped a little, and then put his hands up in an apologetic gesture. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you!"

But Romano was now throwing tomatoes at him.

"Get the fuck out!"

Spain shielded his head with his arms, and kept talking. "I'm really sorry! It's just that I heard you whistle and it was the most beautiful sound I had ever heard!"

At this, Romano stopped the attack. He blushed a little, and was suddenly very aware that he was wearing a dress. Why on earth did that stupid son-of-a-bitch Poland have to make him wear women's clothing?

"That's still no excuse for you to enter private property!" Romano snapped, hiding his embarrassment.

Spain smiled, happy that Romano was no longer throwing tomatoes at him.

"I just couldn't help myself. Would you please tell me your name, my angel?"

"Shut up!" Romano spat out, his face heating up even more.

This man was very strange, and yet, in a weird way, charming. Romano had no idea how to deal with him. The only option was making him leave. So this time, Romano prepared himself to throw the biggest tomato in his arsenal at the intruder. Before he could throw it though, Spain grabbed his arm.

"This tomato is far too beautiful to be thrown at some random guy!" he said.

Romano paused. So the guy liked tomatoes, huh?

"What do you know about it?" Romano asked.

"I only know that a tomato this big has to be given a lot of love."

Spain looked up innocently, his eyes sparkling and his lips slightly curled into a cute smile. Romano felt his heart speeding up. Even though he was an intruder, a man that loved tomatoes this much couldn't be a bad person. On the other hand…

Romano lifted up the tomato and shoved it into Spain's face.

"Now get out, you tomato bastard!" He pushed him to the gate, and then locked it from the inside. Before he could turn around, a hand grabbed his wrist.

"Wait! I still don't know your name!"

Geez, this guy just didn't know when to give up, did he?

"It's Romano," he muttered, before pulling away his arm and racing back to the castle.

When he turned around the corner, he pushed himself against the wall and laid a hand on his heart, which was beating at a thousand miles an hour by now. His face had to be as red as the tomato he had just wasted on the weirdo. Romano completely forgot the fact that he wouldn't be having any dinner tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
**In which Poland has a major freak-out and Germany thinks Romano is cute.**

xoxox

Romano and Poland were having breakfast. That is, Poland was doing his hair and Romano was eating. Romano couldn't concentrate however, the meeting of the day before still haunting his thoughts. Every time he closed his eyes, he saw that smiling face floating across his inner eye. He didn't want to admit it, but that guy… He had something, that's for sure.

"Today I want you to clean. But keep your filthy self out of my closet, okay?"

Romano nodded, not exactly paying attention.

xoxox

Romano was standing in front of Poland's closet. He vaguely remembered something being said about the damn thing. Was it "go in and do your work as my maid", or "go in and you'll never see the daylight again"? Romano shrugged and opened the door.  
Poland's closet was bigger than his own room. There were rows and rows of shoes, all of his clothes ordered by brand, and a special rack in the back of the room with his own dresses. Romano smiled when he recognized all of the Italian brands.  
"Well, here goes nothing!"

Poland was abruptly awoken from his beauty slumber by a loud crashing noise and a "Chigiiiiiii!". He hurried over to the source, eyes growing wide when he approached the door to his closet. He burst into the room, and was astonished at what he saw there. Romano was standing in the middle of the room, and he was surrounded by fallen racks and clothes spread all over the floor. Poland's eye twitched, something he normally didn't do because it made his face look ugly. But now, the guy had gone too far.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" he shrieked.

"It was an accident," Romano mumbled. This stuff always happened! The one time he actually tried to clean like he was told, he made a mess. Poland should know this by now. But right now, the man could not be reasoned with.

"GET OUT!" he yelled, big soppy tears rolling down his cheeks. "AND DON'T EVER SET FOOT IN MY PRECIOUS CLOSET AGAIN!"

xoox

After having had his room cleaned, and taking a lot of pills to calm him down and a long, relaxing bath, Poland could talk without freaking out again. It was time to pay a visit to his precious mirror to calm his nerves. Poland made his way down, while thinking about his ponies for a soothing effect.

"Mirror, I need you like right now!"

Poland was too stressed to use his normal way of addressing the magic mirror. Still, Hungary appeared. "Yes master? I must say, you look a little out of it darling."

"Yes yes, I know! Please tell me I'm still the most fabulous of them all!"

Hungary went silent. After about a minute had passed, Poland looked at her.

"What? Hurry up, I need my daily dose of compliments! All this stress is bad for the skin, you know."

Hungary looked away awkwardly, playing with her hair.

"Speak up!" Poland yelled, once again losing his cool.

"Romano is absolutely stunning!" Hungary spit out.

Poland stared at her, not even able to blink.  
"…What?"

"He's like, super cute! He wears dresses all the time, and he has gorgeous big eyes, and now that he's fallen in love he just lights up, you know?"

Poland was shocked.

"Fallen in love?" was the only question he could ask right now, his mind not able to comprehend what was going on.

"Oh yes, with prince Spain! They just make the cutest couple! I so want to go to their wedding, Romano is the cutest thing ever when he blushes!"

Hungary stopped when she saw the look on Poland's face.

"OH MY GOD! ARE YOU LIKE, ABSOLUTELY SERIOUS! YOU TRAITOR!"

Hungary tried to calm him down, but it was too late. The second mental breakdown in one day pushed him over the edge. Ruining his clothes was one thing, but stealing his spot as the most beautiful guy of them all? Romano had to pay.

xoxox

Poland sat in his throne, fingers ticking nervously against his cheek. His servants had done everything they could think of to try and cool him down, but it was all in vain. Now, Poland had called for his BFF to come and make an end to the source of all his problems.

"You called, sir?" Lithuania asked.

"Yes, darling! I'm like, in big pain right now, and you're the only one who can help me!"

Lithuania raised an eyebrow, but nodded. What was the guy up to this time? Seriously, if he wasn't the king, Lithuania would've told the guy he was crazy a long time ago. Still, he cared for his friend, so he continued to listen.

"I want you to get rid of Romano."

The room was filled with silence.

"…Could you repeat that?" Lithuania asked, not sure if he'd heard right.

"You have to get rid of Romano! I'm not doing it, I don't want to ruin my nails! That guy has gone too far this time, he's like, totally ruining my stunning looks!"

Still, Lithuania did not get ready to leave.

"Like, what are you waiting for? Go now, so I can try to get some rest!"

The guards guided Lithuania out of the castle, and shut the door behind him. Lithuania blinked a few times, before putting his head in his hands.

"Dear God, what did I do to deserve this?"

xoxox

Romano had been sent out to pick some mushrooms. He was seriously mad right now. "Not my fault his room is so fucking stuffed with clothes… Anyone would've knocked something over… Didn't have to freak out that much… Stupid bastard…" he mumbled to himself.

He didn't notice a figure approaching him from behind. It was Germany, the hunter around these parts. Lithuania had hired him to do all the dirty work. He wasn't planning to kill anyone, no siree! Germany stealthily made his way to the kneeling man (woman in his eyes), his gun loaded in his hands. He wasn't exactly fond of killing the innocent, but he had to follow his orders. He did find it peculiar that a girl was sitting at the edge of the woods all by herself. The girl was saying something, but he couldn't quite make out what it was. But that didn't matter, in a few moments time she would be forcibly shut up. Germany readied himself to end this all, but at that moment Romano had noticed him.

"Chigiiiiiiiiiiiii! What the fuck are you doing?!"

Germany paused. The look of utter horror on her face made him doubt his actions. She was breathing heavily, and the curl on her head looked just as frightened as she was herself. Germany grunted and lowered his gun. He couldn't do it. It was his duty to protect little girls, not to kill them.

"You're too cute! I cannot kill you after all!"

Romano blinked a few times. Not only was there suddenly some weirdo pointing a gun at him, he had the nerve to call him cute!

"What the fuck, you potato bastard!" Somehow, the name felt just about right.

"You must run away and never return! I was sent to kill you, but I can't!"

Romano tried to say something, but Germany lifted him up and pushed him into the forest. Romano tripped and started rolling down the hill.

"Damn you bastaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaard!" were his last words before disappearing out of hearing-range.

Germany smiled. Somehow, the girl had reminded him of someone that looked quite familiar. But that didn't matter. He had done his good deed of the day, and had saved this girl from a certain death! Now to report back to Lithuania…

xoox

"_Damn it, I'm not a girl you stupid potato bastard!"_

_"I'm just reading my lines idiot! It's not like I wanted to say all that embarrassing stuff…"_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
**In which Poland is grossed out, Spain rides a bull and Romano ends up with the seven chibis.**

xoxox

Lithuania stood before Poland. "The deed is done, your majesty."

"Wonderful!" Poland exclaimed happily.

"I have cut out his heart to prove to you that he is dead," Lithuania continued.

He hadn't actually done this, but knowing Poland the guy would never figure that out. And indeed, at hearing this, Poland stared at him with a look of disgust on his face.

"Eeeeeeewwww, why on earth would you do that? That's like, totally major gross! Get rid of it right now!"

"As you wish sir."

Lithuania smiled to himself as he turned around and exited the room. Fooling Poland was as easy as stealing candy from a baby.

xoxox

Spain was riding on his trustworthy bull while playing on his guitar and singing a song about his new-found love.

"He has such beautiful eyes!" Spain sang happily. "I want to caress the curl on his head and make him mine!"

The bull rolled his eyes and kept walking.

"I love the way he calls me a tomato bastard!"

Spain had it bad. He was in love with a guy wearing a dress and with the foulest mouth humanly possible. Spain and his noble steed merrily continued their journey along the river, having nothing but loving thoughts for the Italian.

xoxox

Romano was getting sick of walking through the woods. His dress had been torn apart by all the branches and his feet were hurting pretty badly.  
"Damn that potato bastard… I have no idea where I am right now…"

Romano jumped at a sudden noise. Startled, he decided to pick up the pace. There had to be someone around here who could give him some directions…  
Suddenly, Romano reached an open area. In the middle of some beautiful sunflowers stood a small house. Romano thankfully pushed the flowers out of his way and went towards the house. Finally!

Romano knocked, but got no response. He was too tired of it all to be ignored, dammit! Angrily, he pushed against the wood. To his surprise, the door easily gave away. He stepped inside and looked around.

"Is somebody there?" he called out.

When he got no response, Romano looked around in the kitchen. He found some bread and meat, and made himself a sandwich. It was no pasta or tomatoes, but at least he could finally get some food in his system. After the meal, he was so tired he almost couldn't stand anymore. His legs dragged him up the stairs and into the first room he could find. There were seven little beds in the room. He threw himself across four of the beds, too tired to do anything else. He would thank the owners for letting him stay here whenever they showed up, he thought before sinking away in a dreamless slumber.

xoxox

Seven tiny chibis were on their way home after a long day of hard work. Well, most of them had worked hard. The little Italy had spent most of his time cooking pasta, while Prussia had bragged about his awesomeness. America stretched his body and let out a big yawn.

"Man, the hero did a good job today!"

The other kids ignored him and continued on their way home. Suddenly, Japan, who was at the front of the line, stopped walking. America, who wasn't paying attention, walked right into him.

"Hey, what did you stop for?" America asked, spread out over the ground and now searching for his glasses.

"There is somebody in our house," Japan simply said.

"How do you know?" Italy asked him.

"My ninja senses are tingling," Japan explained.

Little Russia noticed some of his precious sunflowers bent over, and a really creepy smile crept upon his face. "Someone will pay for this, da?" he said, hands tightening around his faucet.

All seven of them cautiously walked up to their home.

"We mustn't go through the front door! What if they expect us to do so?" a voice said wisely.

All of them were wondering who had said this, but the voice did have a point.

"I'll get in through the chimney! Those assholes will never think of a surprise attack like that! Don't worry, the hero will save you all!" America said proudly.

"Let me take care of it instead, my awesomeness will frighten them away in a second!" Prussia cried out.

"Maybe I could go first, and give them a lovely welcome!" France opted, a perverted grin gracing his features.

Before they could argue with each other, Russia had opened the door and wandered inside. The other six quietly awaited some sort of struggle or screaming, but nothing came.

"You can come in!" the little Russian called from inside.

The others crept in, checking their surroundings. Nobody.

"Hey Japan, you should work on those ninja senses of yours!" Prussia cackled.

"I think it's a shame nobody's here. What if it were a beautiful girl?" little France sighed.

"At least it's nobody scary!" Italy said shivering.

Before anyone could react, they heard a noise coming from upstairs.

"A burglar!" Italy shrieked.

"I was right!" Japan said.

"The hero will defend you!" were America's heroic words.

"I will take care of it, da?" Russia said with a creepy smile.

"Maybe it's a lady!" France drooled.

"The awesome me will lead the attack!" Prussia exclaimed.

"Wait!" the strange voice shouted. All of them looked around to see a strange boy sitting in the middle of the room, a plush polar bear in his arms.

"Who are you, you intruder!" America yelled at him.

"I'm Canada, your brother…" the chibi sighed.

"Nonsense! We would know something if America had a brother!" France said angrily.

"But I am…"

They were interrupted by a new noise from upstairs. It sounded like… snoring?

"Forget about him, the intruder is our biggest worry right now!" Prussia said.

"Let's go kick him out!" they yelled, before running up the stairs. They made their way into the bedroom, where they saw a sleeping figure spread over four of their beds.

"On three, we'll attack him!" America whispered.

They agreed and readied their weapon. Italy held out a white flag, Japan drew his katana, Prussia swung his sword, America had his fists, Russia had his faucet, France would attack with the power of love, and Canada wisely chose not to participate in the assault.

"One…two…thr-" Before America could finish, France had led a hand across his mouth.

"What are you doing?" he hissed, but France climbed on top of the bed.

"It IS a lady! Ohnhonhonhonhon, and what a pretty one indeed! We should not attack her, there are much better things that can be done with this beautiful creature!"

While France was being his perverted little self, Romano had awoken from his slumber.

"Look, it's awake! Attack!" America yelled, but Russia gave him a little tap of the head to shut him up. Result: America was now knocked out.

"What the-" Romano sat up abruptly, staring at the seven chibis surrounding him.

"Who the hell are you bastards?" he asked rather rudely, considering this was their house after all.

"We could ask the same of you! Breaking into other people's houses is so un-awesome!" Prussia said, an angry look on his face.

"I didn't break in, the door was open! It's your damn fault for leaving the house unprotected!" Romano snapped while rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

France pulled a perfectly conserved rose out of his pocket and gave it to the girl/guy in his bed, ignoring his outburst. "Excuse my rude colleagues, and allow me to welcome you in our home!"

Romano awkwardly accepted the rose, but pulled away when France tried to kiss his hand. "Don't touch me, you little wine bastard!" How did he keep coming up with such fitting nicknames?

"You look like you could use some food! I'm Italy, and I shall be cooking your dinner tonight!"

"But first you must pay for my sunflowers!"

"Sneaking in is still un-awesome!"

They all started shouting, giving Romano a headache.

"Does nobody want to hear my opinion?" a small voice asked.

All of them looked around confused. Suddenly, France yelled: "Wait a minute, there is one too many of us! Who is this intruder?!"

Canada face-palmed.

"…I guess I should be going now," Romano said, growing tired of their shouting.

"Wait!" France yelled. "Everyone, gather round!"

The seven chibis made a circle and began whispering, so Romano couldn't overhear their conversation.

"We should keep her!" France said.

"Yeah, she could do all our chores for us!" Prussia added.

"As long as she stays away from my sunflowers, a new friend would be nice," Russia said dreamily.

"And it wouldn't be friendly to just send her away!" Italy said, thinking that maybe he'd found somebody to share his love for cooking with.

"All right, let's do it!" America said excitedly, now fully recovered from being unconsious.

Canada was ignored, as expected. They all turned around, and Prussia stepped forward. "Right, from today on you're our slave! Err, I mean our guest!"

"We would be happy to have you here," Japan said with a short bow.

"Please stay!" Italy asked with the biggest puppy eyes he could muster.

Romano looked at him and sighed. Somehow, the little guy looked familiar, and he just couldn't refuse his offer. "Fine, I'll stay."

"Yahoo!" They all were happy, knowing they had someone to do all of their work for them.

What a mistake, right?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
**In which Romano makes some pasta, Poland becomes a model and everybody gets a kiss.**

xoxox

It hadn't been a day, not even 24 hours, and already the chibis were sick and tired of their new guest. He had already broken all of their plates, did nothing but lay around the house and curse whenever they asked him to do a chore, he was rude, stubborn, and no fun at all. The only one who genuinely seemed to like Romano was the little Italy, who had taken his 3 o'clock nap in the company of the older Italian.

"Everyone, I want to have a word with you!" Prussia yelled when Romano had accidently knocked over his beer (actually it was soda, but the kid liked to pretend it was beer). The seven chibis stuck their heads together for a little meeting.

"I'm getting sick of having that girl around!" Prussia hissed (yes, they still thought Romano was a girl, despite his colourful vocabulary and the only girly thing about him being his dress).

"No way, having a girl around is wonderful!" France protested.

"I agree with Prussia! She's caused nothing but trouble for us!" America pouted.

"And she ruined my sunflowers!" Russia added, unforgiving about that particular fact.

"Yes… She's invading my personal space," Japan said, looking quite uncomfortable.

"But… I like her…" Italy whined.

"She's our guest! It would be mean to just send her out into the woods all by herself," Canada said. Everybody looked at him in confusion, which he ignored. "I say we give her another chance!"

They were about to protest, when a strange sound caught their ears. It came from the kitchen. They all poked their head around the corner, only to find Romano there. He was cooking pasta with tomato sauce, while humming his favourite "Delicious Tomato" song. They were mesmerized by his beautiful voice, and forgot all about their complaints. The fragrances that drifted from the pots and pans made their stomachs rumble with anticipation. Romano noticed their presence and turned around with what could be interpreted as a smile.

"Dinner is ready!"

After dinner, they all happily agreed Romano could stay.

xoxox

Poland was skipping down the stairs. Now that Romano was out of the way, it was time to reclaim his place as the number one most gorgeous guy of the kingdom. He had put on his nicest clothes, and felt stunning.

"Mirror mirror on the wall, who is the most fabulous of them all?" he asked, a confident grin on his face.

Hungary appeared, accompanied by an uneasy smile. "Oh sir, it's you!" she said nervously.

"Well duh, who else would it be?" Poland replied impatiently.

"Now hurry up, I'm dying for my daily dose of compliments! And make it extra flattering, since I didn't get any yesterday!" he ordered.

Hungary played with her hair before quietly mumbling something.

"What was that? You gotta like, speak up or I can't understand you!" Poland said, getting more irritated as time went by.

Hungary swallowed and decided to get this over with. "I'm sorry sir, but Romano is still my favourite."

Poland was frozen, a look of disgust on his face. His eyes narrowed dangerously. "You're lying."

"I can't lie, sir," Hungary simply replied.

"Then do you mind telling how a dead person can be more fab than me?" Poland hissed.

"Because he's not dead."

Poland felt his temperature rise. So Lithuania had lied to him? How could he! They'd been best friends for like, ever! And now he had betrayed him! Poland almost punched Hungary in the face, but he was not a very violent person, and punching a mirror wouldn't do him any good.

"Where is he?"

"He now lives in the forest with six – no, seven little children," Hungary replied.

Great. What was he to do now? At that moment, an idea began forming in his head.

"Get my magician," he commanded, calming down and smiling creepily.

xoxox

"What the bloody hell did you call me here for?" England asked annoyed.

"I'm like, your king, so I can summon you whenever I want!" Poland replied. "I have a task for you!" he then continued.

"A task, you say?" England asked in a monotone voice. Whenever Poland had a task for him, it never meant anything good. Last time, he had ordered him to make the entire kingdom fly so he could punish a country they were at war with by squashing them. Luckily, his friend Lithuania had been able to talk him out of it.

"I want you to make a poisonous tomato for me!"

"…Don't you mean a poisonous apple?" England asked, being sure he'd misheard.

"Nope, a tomato. In this case, a tomato would be like, much more effective."

England nodded, not sure what he meant by that. Who was the tomato for? Nevertheless, he did as he was told.

"Here you go, sir. Any other requests?"

"Yes, I want you to transform me so that nobody would be able to recognize me," Poland said, flipping his hair.

England nodded, he knew just the right spell for that. "Then I shall turn you into a witch-"

"DEAR GOD NO!" Poland shouted horrified.

"Bloody hell!" England said with a shaky voice. The outburst had nearly given him a heart attack!

"There is no way you're going to turn me into a disgusting old lady! No, I mean something like a model or a famous celebrity!"

England sighed. Of course, what was he thinking? Poland would never let himself be turned into such an ugly creature.

"One model coming up sir."

xoxox

It was morning at the house of the seven chibis and their guest. After a peaceful night (not so peaceful for France, who had tried to kiss Romano and had woken up with a black eye as a result), the children had to leave for another day of work.

"I'll make pasta when you get home," Romano said unwillingly.

He loved cooking, but he was bad at showing affection towards others. The chibis didn't mind though. Except…

"What are you staring at?" Romano asked, when he'd noticed the kids weren't preparing to leave.

"Aren't you gonna kiss us goodbye?" America suddenly asked.

"Yeah!" they all said.

Romano blushed a bit and was about to say no, but then he felt a tugging at his skirt. Little Italy looked up with hopeful eyes. It was the first time Romano had seen him with eyes wide open. They were light brown, like a mix of honey and amber. Romano just couldn't refuse such beauties.

"Sure," he simply said, lowering himself to kiss the boy on the top of his head.

Immediately, the others lined up to receive their share of Romano's affection. One by one, Romano gave them a small kiss. France almost tried to kiss him on the lips again, but Romano simply picked him up and threw him out the door.

"Now it's ze awesome Prussia's turn!" Prussia laughed. As Romano gave him his kiss, he went quiet and his cheeks turned a nice shade of pink.

"Ha, not so loud now huh, you little brat?" Romano teased him.

Prussia shot and angry glare at the Italian, but quietly walked away.

Japan reacted in a similar way, except with less anger and more blushing, and Canada's turn somehow never came. Afterwards, they all happily went to work, while Romano stayed at home.

"Well… What the hell do I do now?" Romano said to himself.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
**In which… well, I guess you know what happens next.**

xoxox

Romano had been taking a nap when somebody knocked on the door.

"Coming!" he shouted, annoyed that his sleep had been disturbed.

When he opened the door, a beautiful woman stood before him. She looked somewhat familiar, but Romano's mind was too occupied to be noticing it.

"Ciao bella!" he said, sounding a lot more charming than usually the case, and completely forgetting the fact he was wearing a dress.

"Oh, stop it! I'm selling tomatoes, would you like some?" the woman asked innocently, batting her green eyes up at him.

It was official, Romano was having an excellent day.

"I would like that very much! In fact, give me all of them!" Romano kept grinning like an idiot. The woman happily handed over her basket to him.

"And this one is on the house." She handed him a perfect-looking tomato; big, round and a deep-red. Romano's eyes went big as he examined the beauty in his hands.

"Thank you miss! In fact, would you like to come in for a drink? I just can't accept this gift without something in return!"

The woman shook her head and smiled.

"No need at all! I just ask of you to take a bite out of it, see if it tastes as good as it looks like."

Romano couldn't say no to that offer. It was almost a shame to eat this perfect specimen, but refusing would be rude to the lady. So Romano opened his mouth and took a big bite out of the juicy flesh. "Delicious!" he wanted to say, but something got stuck in his throat. His eyes went wide with fear as he started choking.

"How is it dear?" the woman asked, an evil grin playing around her lips.

Romano fell to his knees, hands over his throat. He soon lost consciousness, the tomato rolling over the floor.

Poland in disguise laughed. "That's what you get for trying to take my throne!"

After this, he started heading back to the castle, a skip in his step. "I did it! Oh magic mirror, I'm coming home!" he said in a sing-song voice.

xoxox

Upon arriving at the castle, a surprise awaited Poland. England, Lithuania and Hungary-in-the-mirror were all staring at him with quite an angry look. And then there was the most surprising thing of all. In front of them stood the Roman Empire.

"Roma, you're back!" Poland cooed.

"…Who are you?" Rome asked confused, not recognizing him the way he looked now.

"That's Poland!" England whispered to him.

"Oh, so you're the one I'm supposed to be mad at right now!" he said frowning.

Mad?" Poland asked innocently. Then he shook his head. "That aside, how come you're here? I thought you'd died, darling!"

"This guy over here brought me back for a little while," Rome said while pointing at England.

"He said something about you going after my grandson?"

Poland paused, nervous sweat breaking out. Did they seriously tell on him? Not cool. Not only that, they'd made him sweat, and sweat was gross!

"I don't know what you're talk-"

"Silence!" Rome roared.

Poland jumped. The Roman Empire didn't get angry easily, so this was serious.

"I'm sorry sir, but I just couldn't agree with your actions anymore," Hungary apologized quietly.

"When I heard who you were after, I knew who to call," England added.

Lithuania said nothing. Even though he liked Romano, he didn't want to betray his friend. Now, it was too late for regrets.

"You'll be punished for this!" Rome shouted.

"Kyaaaaaaaa!" Poland shrieked.

xoxox

The seven chibis were astonished. Upon returning home, they had found the lifeless body of their guest. Not only was it unexpected, it was also unbelievable. Why? How? When? They had no answers. Italy and Japan cried, Japan showing his feelings for the first time, Russia for once didn't smile, Prussia and America went silent, and France just stood there blinking, not being able to comprehend.

"I think we should bury her," Canada said, and for once they knew exactly who he was.

xoxox

Spain was exploring the forest. He had remembered seeing sunflowers in the middle of the forest on one of his expeditions, and had decided to go pick some for his lovely Romano. He plucked the strings of his guitar, and tried to hum the song Romano had sung the other time. Suddenly, he heard a noise. It sounded like… someone was crying.  
Spain entered the open space in the forest where the chibis lived. He ignored the house and went around it, heading straight towards the crying. He arrived upon what looked like a burial. Seven children where gathered around a glass coffin, paying their last respects. Spain slipped of the bull and quietly walked over to the chibis, as not to disturb them. It was then that he saw just who they were burying.

"No…" he whispered.

It couldn't be true. Russia noticed his presence, but said nothing as Spain walked over to the coffin.

"It's not true…"

The children stepped aside to let him through. It was clear he knew their guest, maybe more than they did.

"Romano?" Spain asked in a tiny voice.

Japan laid a hand on his arm. Spain looked down into his eyes.

"Gomenasai," Japan said to him.

Spain didn't answer. He was on the verge of crying. This was not real. It was just a dream or something. But as he looked at Japan and felt the little hand on his elbow, his heart knew the truth.

"Can I…" he began, voice thick with tears. He swallowed and started over. "Can I kiss him?"

The chibis didn't exactly know who this "he" was, but they didn't want to argue with this stranger who clearly cared about Romano.

"Go ahead," Canada told him.

Spain bent over the coffin and took of the lid. He looked at the face of the man he had loved for only a little over two days. But it was more than enough for his heart to feel like breaking.  
Romano looked so peaceful right now. Careful, as not to disturb his eternal slumber, Spain brought his face closer to the man beneath him. He softly placed his lips upon the others, forever etching the feeling of the touch into his memories. He sighed as he let go, tears spilling out of his eyes by now. He stood back up and tried to stop crying, but it was no use. One does not lose the love of his life on a daily basis.

Spain was about to turn around and leave this place of sad memories, when he heard a soft sigh. Not believing his ears, he looked down. Colour was slowly returning to Romano's face, and he took a shaky breath. Spain stared at him, dumbfounded. Where his senses betraying him? Romano slowly opened his eyes, revealing their brown loveliness. He looked up, furrowing his brow.

"…What are you doing here, you tomato bastard?" he asked, charming as ever.

"Romano!" Spain yelled at the top of his lungs, before bending over and roughly placing his lips upon the other's.

While the chibis celebrated Romano's return from the land of the dead, Romano tried to push of his attacker.

"Can't breathe!" his muffled voice sounded, and Spain quickly let go, only to be hit square in the face.

"What the fuck, did you just kiss me!" Romano shrieked, his face redder than the reddest tomato.

"I'm so happy you're alive!" Spain shouted, ignoring Romano's protests and pulling him in for a hug.

"Seriously, what are you talking about!" Romano asked nervously, not sure if he should give in to the hug or be obstinate as always.

"You were dead!" Italy cried, relieved that Romano was alive once again.

"That was awesome! How did you resurrect yourself?" Prussia asked with glimmering eyes.

"You didn't see any ghosts down there, did you?" America wanted to know, petrified by the possibilty.

"C'est un miracle (It's a miracle)!" France exclaimed.

"Wonderful!" Russia smiled.

"I'm glad to see that you are all right," Japan said, bowing.

"Don't ever die again please!" Canada shouted, being as loud as the others and nearly crushing his plushy.

"I…was dead?" Romano asked.

"Yes, you were!" Spain said, tears still rolling down his cheeks.

Romano made a tsk-sound and ripped a piece of his dress. He leant forward and started cleaning Spain's cheeks.

"What are you doing?" Spain asked, blushing.

"What does it look like?" Romano grumbled.

Spain grinned widely, and Romano felt his heart skip a beat. The smile was just as beautiful as he'd remembered. While his eyes were occupied, he didn't notice Spain getting closer. Only when their noses where about to touch, did Romano perceive the change in distance. He blinked several times, face heating up even more (if that was even possible).

"I love you," Spain whispered, before pulling the other in for another kiss.  
And this time, Romano didn't fight back.

xoxox

**I was going to make the ending a bit weirder, but while writing it went into another direction, and I like how it has turned out.  
There will be an epilogue coming after this.  
Well, goodbye then, see you in the final chapter!**


	6. Epilogue

Epilogue  
**In which Romano and Spain get married (because they can).**

xoxox

It was a big day for the kingdom. Because today, prince Romano was going to marry prince Spain from the neighbouring kingdom. And everybody was invited.

"Wow, what a party!" America shouted as he looked at the giant wedding cake in front of him.

"Don't touch it!" Canada said, but America just stared blankly at him.

"Who are-"

"I'm your brother, Canada," Canada groaned.

France had found the magic mirror in the back of the room, and tried to flirt with Hungary. However, his attempts were soon disrupted.

"What are you doing, you little frog?" England asked.

"None of your business!" France answered while treading his fingers through his hair and winking at the woman in the mirror.

"You know, little children shouldn't flirt with women that are out of their league," England replied with a smirk.

At this, France got mad and started pounding on England's leg. The larger man just laughed it off, picked France up by the cape and dropped him in a corner.

"Reflect on your sins!"

France pouted and cursed England's existence.

Meanwhile, Italy had discovered the kitchen. "Is there any pasta here?" he asked innocently.

"What are you doing here aru? The kitchen is not a place for little children!"

Italy got chased out by China, who quickly returned to his cooking. He and Turkey had the honour of making dinner for the royal pair and their guests. However, not long after that another chibi wandered inside.

"Not again aru! Where are you kids coming from?" China sighed.

"Is there any vodka here?" little Russia asked with a smile.

China groaned.

Little Prussia had found a great guy to annoy: Austria. He was chasing him around the castle, yelling "I am going to invade your vital regions!", until they were stopped by a menacing aura. Prussia looked around confused, and found himself face-to-face with none other than Sweden. Prussia ran away as fast as his legs could carry him.

Japan had found a friend to spend his time with. Greece was nice to talk to, and he shared Japan's love for cats.

It could be said that all were having a great time. All? Well…

"I can't do it! Shit!" Romano exclaimed.

He was a nervous wreck. Lithuania, Estonia and Latvia tried to calm him down, but nothing they did could ease his nerves.

"Why did I ever say yes? Stupid tomato bastard! And now I have to wear this wedding dress…"

His ramblings went on and on, only making him more stressed out than he was before. A light knock on the door cut of his endless stream of words. Spain peaked his head inside. "Romano, are you okay?"

"Of course not!" Romano shouted, throwing a comb at Spain, who avoided it by the skin of his teeth.

Romano threw himself on the bed muttering swearwords into the cushions, too upset to do anything else.

"Guys, could you leave us alone for a while?" Spain asked.

The Baltic Trio gladly escaped the room. Spain quietly walked over to the bed and sat down beside his fiancé. He gently stroked Romano's hair, and smiled when he felt the other tense up. "There is really nothing to be afraid of."

"Yes there is," was the muffled answer he received.

"If it's about the dress, it's not the first time you'll be wearing one."

"That's not it!" Romano snapped, abruptly getting up. He fiercely looked Spain in the eyes. "I just… don't want all of them looking at us… Love is supposed to be something private, right?"

Spain listened to him without interrupting. Romano looked at his hands, which were folded together in his lap, a cute blush on his face. "I'm just a little scared and self-conscious right now, okay?" It was really hard for the stubborn Italian to admit this.

Spain pulled him in for a hug.

"What, you bastard! I'm being serious!" Romano angrily tried to push Spain off.

"So am I," Spain simply replied, successfully silencing Romano. He freed himself from the hug and cupped Romano's face in his hands.

"I love you. More than anything in the world. So if you're scared out there, just look at me. Only me. I will help you through it. Do you think you could do that, my little tomato? For me?"

Romano stared into Spain's eyes. Slowly, a teasing grin graced his features. "I hate you, you stupid bastard." And he kissed him on the tip of his nose.

If it was together with Spain, Romano could do anything, although he would never admit it.

xoxox

"WHAT?! ROMANO IS GUY?!" the chibis exclaimed after being informed of this fact by Hungary.

"Yes, aren't they the greatest couple ever?" Hungary drooled.

The only one who tried to protest was Prussia, and he got hit by a frying pan.

"I can only tell the truth," Hungary said with a huge smile.

xoxox

**That's it, the ending!  
I had a lot of fun writing this, and I would like to thank everyone who has written a review.  
I also tried to include some other characters since this is the finale, if I left anyone out: other stories will come!  
I hope you enjoyed! See you next time, enjoy life and have a nice day!**


End file.
